1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for thin film deposition, and more particularly to a method and system for measuring the flow rate of a metal precursor vapor derived from a solid metal precursor having a low vapor pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
The introduction of copper (Cu) metal into multilayer metallization schemes for manufacturing integrated circuits can necessitate the use of diffusion barriers/liners to promote adhesion and growth of the Cu layers and to prevent diffusion of Cu into the dielectric materials. Barriers/liners that are deposited onto dielectric materials can include refractive materials, such as tungsten (W), molybdenum (Mo), and tantalum (Ta), that are non-reactive and immiscible in Cu, and can offer low electrical resistivity. Current integration schemes that integrate Cu metallization and dielectric materials can require barrier/liner deposition processes at substrate temperatures between about 400° C. and about 500° C., or lower.
For example, Cu integration schemes for technology nodes less than or equal to 130 nm currently utilize a low dielectric constant (low-k) inter-level dielectric, followed by a physical vapor deposition (PVD) TaN layer and Ta barrier layer, followed by a PVD Cu seed layer, and an electrochemical deposition (ECD) Cu fill. Generally, Ta layers are chosen for their adhesion properties (i.e., their ability to adhere on low-k films), and Ta/TaN layers are generally chosen for their barrier properties (i.e., their ability to prevent Cu diffusion into the low-k film).
As described above, significant effort has been devoted to the study and implementation of thin transition metal layers as Cu diffusion barriers, these studies including such materials as chromium, tantalum, molybdenum and tungsten. Each of these materials exhibits low miscibility in Cu. More recently, other materials, such as ruthenium (Ru) and rhodium (Rh), have been identified as potential barrier layers since they are expected to behave similarly to conventional refractory metals. However, the use of Ru or Rh can permit the use of only one barrier layer, as opposed to two layers, such as Ta/TaN. This observation is due to the adhesive and barrier properties of these materials. For example, one Ru layer can replace the Ta/TaN barrier layer. Moreover, current research is finding that the one Ru layer can further replace the Cu seed layer, and bulk Cu fill can proceed directly following Ru deposition. This observation is due to good adhesion between the Cu and the Ru layers.
Conventionally, Ru layers can be formed by thermally decomposing a ruthenium-containing precursor, such as a ruthenium carbonyl precursor, in a thermal chemical vapor deposition (TCVD) process. Material properties of Ru layers that are deposited by thermal decomposition of metal-carbonyl precursors (e.g., Ru3(CO)12) can deteriorate when the substrate temperature is lowered to below about 400° C. As a result, an increase in the (electrical) resistivity of the Ru layers and poor surface morphology (e.g., the formation of nodules) at low deposition temperatures, has been attributed to increased incorporation of CO reaction by-products into the thermally deposited Ru layers. Both effects can be explained by a reduced CO desorption rate from the thermal decomposition of the ruthenium-carbonyl precursor at substrate temperatures below about 400° C.
Additionally, the use of metal-carbonyls, such as ruthenium carbonyl, can lead to poor deposition rates due to their low vapor pressure and the transport issues associated therewith. Overall, the inventor has observed that current deposition systems suffer from such a low rate, making the deposition of such metal films impractical.
Furthermore, the use of solid metal precursors, such as some of the metal-carbonyls identified above (i.e., ruthenium carbonyl and rhenium carbonyl), is less amenable to direct measurement of the mass flow rate of metal precursor vapor arising from sublimation of the solid metal precursor, thus causing inconsistencies in process performance from one substrate to the next. Moreover, the measurement of flow rate is further complicated by the very low vapor pressure of these materials at the temperatures utilized for evaporation, e.g., less than 10 mTorr.